


Snake's Monster

by ibrokemymug



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry, M/M, Manipulation, Potentially OOC, Self-Hatred, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokemymug/pseuds/ibrokemymug
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snake's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> If nobody else will write for this ship, I shall. 
> 
> Also this is kinda messed up I'm so sorry.

Footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls of the room as the boy clad in black slowly approached the blond deceiver before him. A sickening smile slowly grew on the snake's face as he saw the blond's vain attempts to hide his fear. Despite the calm and steady facade Kano wore, the snake knew better. He had learned the younger's tactics many, many timelines ago. 

A swift yet powerful kick was brought to the boy's legs as he was swept off his feet. The grin on the snake's face only stretched and grew, rivaling Kano's own trademark smirk as he saw the once calm looking boy land on the ground, his shaken and scared expression finally revealing itself. 

"You already know there's no point in hiding, deceiver," the snake murmured, kneeling down to the blond's level. "A pathetic mask won't hide the monster that you are from me." 

Kano, despite his trembling body, glared up into the snake's piercing yellow eyes as he spat a remark at him, "Funny words coming from someone like you." 

The deceiver was only graced with a sneer for his efforts as the snake continued smoothly, "Ah, always putting up such a fit. You should know better. A disgusting monster like you should know their place." 

Kano couldn't hide the flinch if he tried. But the boy dressed in black only continued. 

"I bet you see it too right? Everyone's sick of you. Even I'm disgusted by you," The horrible sneer that Kano had come to hate was basically consuming the snake's face at this point. "Call that hypocritical as you might, but everyone sees it, and you've realized it long ago, right? That you're a monster, a horrible being that nobody can stand. A monster that hides behind a mask like a coward."

The boy on the ground couldn't even grace that with a response as he forced his eyes away from the other's piercing gaze. He didn't even try to deny the snake's words, as he himself knew them all too well. They were the words he uttered to himself in his own mind in disgust. The words that others tried to deny on the rare occasions that they heard them spoken aloud. The words that spoke of what a horrible person he was. His arms shook and his breathing sped up, and he hardly suppressed the urge to crawl to the back of the room as the snake's hand neared his face. 

The snake's voice was a low murmur now as he gazed at Kano's trembling form. "You're already aware of how everyone sees you, even if they haven't fully realized it yet. It's pointless to try and fight it when you've already accepted it. Why continue to suffer like this when you can give in and come with me? You can give up everything else and take that weight off your shoulders... if you simply come to my side."

The snake's hand brushed against the blond's cheek, his cold hand meeting the boy's cool face. 

And at the contact, the deceiver gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first fic is angsty as hell I'm so sorry :')
> 
> But that aside, this is my first, and probably terrible, work! I hope it wasn't too bad, and your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
